Magic to Motor
by Starpetal
Summary: Harry Potter gets turned into a car in Radiator Springs. Then he gets hit by the famous Lightning MacQueen hotshot. From "Cars" the movie. NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not in a good mood.

His Godfather had just died, right in front of his eyes, and he could do nothing about it. Sirius...A tear dripped down his cheek, and quickly wiped it away, intent on not letting his friends see his grief. Right now, he was in the Burrow, in Ron's room with his two friends by his side, arguing, as usual. He couldn't believe that everything was so normal, right after the only thing he had as a father had died, pushed through the veil.

He sighed, becoming frustrated with their arguments on whether the moon was white or silver." Would you two SHUT UP!"He finally shouted.

His friends looked shocked, he never yelled at them before. Ron and Hermione exchanged meaningful glances. "Harry, is this about Si- your godfather?" She said gently, making sure not to say his name.

He growled, frustrated that they thought he was some sort of an emotional reck. A small part of his brain said,_ You ARE an emotional reck. _But he ignored it, intent on lecturing his friends." Just because _Sirius _died, doesn't mean that I'm some sort of emotional girl that can't stop crying. I know that crying won't make him come

back to me." He tried to be strong and manly, but he wilted a little, letting out a tiny sniffle that only Hermione could hear. Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "Harry, why don't we go to sleep? It might make you feel better..." He nodded, and pulled his Chudley Cannons blanket that had borrow from Ron over his head, lying down on the comfy sofa. The moment his head hit the soft pillow, he was asleep.

In his dream, he was floating in the middle of space, tiny prinpicks of stars all around him. A dark shape that resembled a human appeared in front of him. _Young Harry Potter... why so troubled? I can help you, if you want. I can see that you are grieving, but this is no reason to not enjoy life! Tell you what, I'll teach you a lesson, or other people will do it for can have some time to yourself, you can race- O, just find out yourself, why don't you? _Harry didn't know how he knew, just that he was smiling.

The background faded, and he was suddenly in the middle of a road. He tried getting up, but he suddenly realized he was a car. HE WAS A CAR! The only thing he could come up with was, _ I always wanted to try to drive. _He looked at himself in the mirror, and was satisfied with what he saw. He was the mixture between a race-car, one like Lightning MacQueen, from the movie Cars, and a black ferrari. he was sleek and smooth, no bumps whatsoever, except for a deep scrape on his hood that was in the shape of a lightning, and he was all black, except for a weird green lightning on both sides of him and green eyes. He looked really cool, that's all he could say.

Suddenly he saw a light on the end of the road, and he speeded toward it. He was really fast, and exhilarating too. He got there in less than forty seconds. He saw the sign, and he gulped, remembering the movie he had watched when he was six. _Radioator Springs. _

He had gone into a movie


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning POV

Lightning MacQueen was having a bad day. First, he almost looses to Chick Hicks and the blue car that his name he forgot, then he looses his ride, then he gets lost. He sighs. _Today is definitely not my day. _He thought tiredly. He was getting tired of driving, when suddenly he saw bright lights ahead of him._Finally! Somewhere to get oil and gas! _He thought, and he sped up, going as fast as possible.

Harry had driven into the town called Radiator Springs, and he automatically like it. It was small but cozy, and it had a nice bar and a good hotel, The Cozy Cone. It even had a tires shop. He looked towards the bar, and he saw cars drinking and laughing, with a car that looked female serving some sort of drink. He rolled forward ever so slightly, just enough so that one of the cars, a light blue one that seemed like the leader, could see him. He remembered this car from the movie. It was the Major, or, The Hudson Hornet. He had liked this car when he had first watched the movie, and he gave a tentative smile towards him, and the Major gave a tiny smile back and gestured towards him, talking to the others, all the other cars turned around and looked towards him. One of the shorter, yellow cars, Luigi, looked shocked, mouthing, _Ferrari! _Harry remembered that he loved ferraris. Suddenly he heard the revving of an engine, and he turned quickly around, alarmed. A speeding yellow light was coming towards him, and fast.

Hudson Hornet POV

I was talking to Flo and Ramone, laughing and joking around, when i saw a gleam of light, and i turned around to see a car half in the light, still on the road, but just far enough that I could see him. He looked like a race car and a ferrari mixed together with a strange scrape on his hood and weird markings on his sides.

He looked good, that was all I was saying. The mysterious car gave me a tentative smile, and I smiled back, a tiny one. I turned around and gestured towards him, " Hey guys, look! A customer!" Luigi from the tire shop looked on in awe, and exclaimed," Wow! A ferrari!"

Suddenly, i heard the revving of an engine, and the car turned around, and everyone raced outside. It was another car, coming towards the new car. The new car was frozen, looking at the car coming with fear in his eyes, and I knew that this was not the first time that he was facing something dangerous. I just.. _knew._

Lightning POV

I was racing top speed when suddenly I saw a car in front of me, frozen on the road like a deer caught in headlights. I tried to stop, but I only succeeded in making the crash more fatal on him. He looked.. odd, so to say. Black with green lightning marks on his sides and a weird scrape.

I slammed into his side full force, and I braked, but the damage was done. The car had a huge dent and two flat tires, completely ruined, and a huge web of cracks on his windshield. Because of the impact, He went flying across the road, me along with him, and I made a huge scar on the road, completely ruining it. The car crashed in the middle of the street, and smoke sizzled from his motor. The crowd I had seen assemble in front of the pub was silent, finally broken by a porsche. " _What the hell have you DONE?" _

Lightning POV

I hadn't meant to hit the car. Honestly! 'It was an accident!' I kept telling all of them, but they wouldn't believe me!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not sure if this appear in bold or not, but in any case, read on! I am very new to this site, and sorry for the long pause, but I was having a major writer's block. I JUST COULDN'T WRITE! Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and liking my story, I know it's still not that good! :P I'll try to get : IF IT IS A DOUBLE SPACE BEFORE A PARAGRAPH, THEN IT IS ANOTHER DAY, OR SOME TIME HAS PASSED. THANK YOU FOR listening ****to ****me ****and ****stuff. ****HA.**

**Harry: You won't get better.**

**Lightning: And you never will.**

**Me: YES I WILL! D:**

**Ron: WHy am I fighting with my best friend? You weird physic! **

**Me: BECAUSE I AM THE PUPPET MASTER! DANCE MY PRETTIES, DANCE!**

**(eveyrone dances except for Snape)**

**Snape: I have tacos!**

**Me: I hate tacos!( I actually do)**

**(everyone attacks me)**

**FROM HERE ON, IT IS A STORY!**

When Harry woke up, he had no idea were he was, or why he was in such pain. It felt like there was a hot iron branding stick pressing into his hood and side. Wait a second...HOOD? Harry jumped suddenly and leapt away from the middle of the room of where he was, and stared around as if he was a trapped wild animal. He was a car.

A black and green were no words to describe the weirdness of this moment._That's right,_ he thought, remembering last night._I must been transformed into a car by Death Eaters... but why is beyond me. _He shook his head a little, not remembering everything. he was probably in Voldemort's layer, to be used as bait or to be tortured for information. The only thing he remembered was a strange dream, two headlights right in front of him, and shattering pain. _That's it! I must have been captured by Voldemort, and he took me here! _

Harry looked around the small room for the first time that he had been trapped.

He was in a small blue room, and the place he had jumped from was filled with weird wires and one of those elevation for cars thing they have in a car repair place. He started to panic, driving around and around the small room, wincing because of his bandaged(how do cars get fixed?) side. Another car came in, and Harry jumped away from him, his motor already turned on. It was a blue car that looked a bit old fashioned, and Harry thought he seemed a bit familiar. _I bet he was there when I got hurt.. wait, how did I get hurt? _He would have asked, but he was to nervous.

The blue car looked him over calculatingly, then said," You must be from the city, then. Just like that rookie that crashed ya'." He looked a bit angry at this 'rookie' car. He scowled and nervously looked to side and grimaced. I looked outside at were he was looking. There was the worst road Harry had ever seen. It was bad already, with bumps and stones along the way, but now it was a disaster. There was a HUGE crack right in the middle, running along and stopping in front of a statue of an old car with a sort of dreamt expression on his face. Harry glared The Major, waiting for him to strike. _Why isn't he torturing me already?_ Harry wondered. Maybe he just wanted to see him cower,to beg in front of him. Harry braced himself. _I'm not going to do any of that! I am a proud human being, or, a proud car, anyway, and I have the right to maintain my dignity! _He thought fiercely. FInally, after a long pause, he whispered under his breath." What are waiting for? Isn't this what He asked you to do?"

The car's eyebrow(do cars have eyebrows?) rose, and he asked," Who is 'He'? You just came racing into town, and we took you in. You was pretty banged up after the crash though. Do you wanna take a look around?"

Harry suddenly remembered what had gone on the night before, the sign, and the cafe with the cars inside. _How could I have thought that he was going to torture me? _" Okaaaaaay." He said, drawing the A. He slowly rolled out into the sunshine, and blinked at the harsh light.

He looked at his surroundings.

He was in a weird, practically deserted town. There was a gas station and a bar named Flo's, and a tire shop, that had the most original name _ever(_note the sarcasm), Luigi's _Casa de las Tires_. Luigi's House of Tires. Also a hotel beside the gas station and a restaurant, called the Cozy Cone. It did actually look cozy, with the little tiny doors and the cute window flaps. Harry almost laughed at his own thoughts. _I'm so weird,_He thought with a sigh. Then there was a sort of big house at the end of the tarnished road, with the brass statue with flowers around it. Beside it was something he hadn't noticed before, a red fire truck and an old car just like the one on the statue. He wondered if they were the same car. There were a bunch of other shops, but they were all closed and boarded up, abandoned.

The car noticed him looking." Oh, those shop were from when people 'sides us still lived 'ere in this fine countryside. They all boarded up an' left after them tourists stopped comin'." he sighed ,a distant look in his face. Harry looked on in silence, until it became uncomfortable for him, and he coughed a little, looking away. The cars face, or hood, cleared up, and he rode forward a little, inclining his head toward another dusty road that he hadn't noticed before, beaconing him to follow.. There was a sort of colorful tent, and an old rusty cot beside it. Suddenly, music blasted out of somewhere, a sort of hipster thing that Harry didn't really appreciate when he had a headache and a hood ache to go with it. He winced, and the blue car sent him a sympathetic glance." Have to go through that every mornin." A military car came out of the rusty cot and yelled out in a rusty voice," Would you turn that racked down!" A sort of hippy, colorful mini-bus with a flower painted on it came out of the tent and yelled back just as loud," Respect the classics, man!"

Harry rolled his eyes. They already sounded like in the morning and Fred and George.(This part of F&G loving hipster music, made it up) They had a sort of love for hipster music. Or it was just to annoy their dad, and if it was for both reasons, Harry could respect both... Mostly the last one, but that's not really the point. The car laughed at what Harry was doing. " Ha, can see you got someone at home that's this as well!" He rolled slowly down the road, being careful of the rocks and weeds. " I'll show you this Lightning MacQueen fella. Says he didn't mean to crash it, but I'm not to sure of it. You got someone tryin ta getcha back for something?" He said cautiously. He looked at the ground, trying not to look in his eyes." Yeah. Trying to get me back for being born." He trembled a bit. The blue car only commented," Yeesh, harsh much?" Harry laughed. No one had ever made a joke about Voldemort in front of him, and he liked the change." I'm pretty sure that this " LIghtning" character isn't in league with him."

He came to a sort of chain-linked fence, colored rusty red, and no roof. _Hope there's no rain._ There was a rusty brown car at the entrance to the fence, and he had bucktoothed teeth. He definitely had a sort of misty-eyed dumb look around him, but he seemed friendly. harry smiled tentatively to him, them turned his eyes toward the car, studying him for the first time.

He had the Gryfindor colors, red and gold, and had green eyes. He seemed fast, not the type that was made fast, but the kind that was _born _fast. Sleek and shiny, with a cheeky look about him. He had a yellow thing around his wheel, constricting his movement. He seemed like a heartbreaker, and a guy built for cameras. _Kinda arrogant looking._Harry thought, tiling his head to the side a bit. He shrank under his gaze, sending him looks, but not really looking him in the eye." Sorry for smashing you dude." was all he said. Harry narrowed his eyes, but not angrily, just curiously. "Hmm." was all he said, calculatingly. The blue car had other plans though.

" 'Sorry for smashing you?' That's all ya say to him? You're lucky he ain't yelling atcha!" he was interrupted by the rusty car." Hey, Major, it ain't his fault. He lost his control." They all had a sort of southern accent, the kind that Harry thought of classic countryside. The brown car turned to Harry." I'm Mater. And this Major, and the race car is the one an' only Lightning McQueen." Harry nodded and smiled a bit, but only to Mater. LIghtning shrunk back further. Harry looked at Major. " So what do we do now?"

We gotta go to the court now, and see 'bout you and that road, and then we'll know what Rookie's gonna do." Mater laughed and giggled.." Major, ain't you the one who's gonna decide whata do with 'im?" The Major rolled his eyes, is if he had had this conversation a million of times before, wich Harry was sure he had." Yeah, Mater, but it depends on wha' the people want too, not just me." Mater looked dumbstruck for a moment." Ohhh, right." Harry laughed at him, but not in a teasing way, in an amused way. He liked this car already. Major seemed strict, but nice too, and he probably had some tricks up his sleeve. The racing car...well, Harry wasn't sure about him. This car had crashed into him, but by accident, and he had apologized, at the very least. But he had a cheeky look about him, and he seemed very arrogant. Harry didn't know what to think of him.

So he watched, interested, as Mater opened the chain linked fence and the car half hop, half limp out. Harry rode beside him, but not talking. he wanted to make sure that the car didn't stay back, or slow down. Also, he was curious. He was sure that the name Lightning McQueen was familiar. He decided to ask." Hey, the name Lightning McQueen seems familiar."

McQueen suddenly hops around and stares excitedly at him." You're from the city, right?" Harry nodded." So you must know me! You know, Lightning McQueen? Ka-chow!' McQueen flashed one light on one of his stickers. " Oh, yeah, sorry, I don't really watch a lot of racing, and I'm from another country, so, yeah, pretty native." Harry replied, looking a bit amused. Lightning suddenly noticed the funny British accent. " You doing that accent for fun or something? Or are you British?" He questioned, looking a bit confused. Harry laughed." No, why would I do an accent I'm not familiar with? I'm British, as in, from Britain." Harry chuckled and said, " WOuld you like me to tell the world that Lightning McQueen is missing? I'm pretty good at acting." He joked. McQueen laughed nervously." Yeah, actually, could you like, tell them that I'm stuck here in this little town?" Harry considered this." I could tell the agency that I saw you last, and saw you disappear on this highway. No more details though, it would spoil the fun!" Doc overheard this and roared this laughter." Ha! Fun! Hear that? He's got a sense of humor, this one!"

Lightning cocked an eyebrow, then sighed." Fine, at least they'll know where to look." Harry nodded." Ok. City of cars, here I come!"

And without another word, he sped of down the road to the highway, and from there to the city that Lightning had been going to, to race in the finals.


End file.
